


Maruader Memories

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-07
Updated: 2006-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: While looking in the Library Hermione found an old tattered peice of paper sticking out of the book Drawing for Dummys. She kept it and that summer while staying with the Weaslys Lupin came for a visit and he spoted the drawing. He told her it was the Maruaders and it had been done by him, when he was an aspiring artist.





	Maruader Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
